Richard Venables of Great Britain
Overview Mjr. General Richard Venables is a High Ranking Officer in the British army and High R anking Member of the Templar order, He is well noted for his Cunning, Bravery and sheer loyalty to his fellow Scotsmen. Biography Richard Venables was born on August 15th, 1689 to Parents, Sir William Venables and Lady Elizabeth Mountbatten at the Edrington Estate, Scotland. He grew up on the estate and was taught by his tutor (who was also his uncle) Sir Robert Mountbatten, Robert Taught him Etiquette, French, Latin, Maths and History. his father took him hunting and his mother taught him to play the Violin from age six. At the Age of twelve he was sent to Edinbourgh University, where he studied Law, Languages and History, as well as Astronomy. When he Graduated at the age of 15, he bought an Ensigns Commission in the 12th Fusiliers, He Fought Valiantly at the Battle of Ravens Cove, where he Recieved his Lieutenancy after saving Colonal Jack Harkness from several undead soldiers, he was then transferred to the 74th Regiment of Scotch Foot, a new Regiment formed by Harkness that was entirely Scottish. Richard was sent to Kingshead where he was Posted an Aide to Johnathan Lawford. It was in India where Venables would leave his mark of the battlefield! in 1712 Venables fought against the Rajah of Bengals Fierce Warriors at Calcutta securing the base for the East India Company but taking heavy losses, this was also where he meet Ensign Richard Luther, After the Battle of Calcutta he was Promoted to Captain and given Command of the 74th's Light Company, which he lead against the Indians again at the Battle of Sevajee in 1716, Charging through the Breach Venables and the Light Company had formed the Forlorn Hope and suffered heavy casualties but the Highlanders captured the Fortress and accepted the Surrender of the Rajah of Sevajee in less then three hours after the battle had commenced! After the battle it was revealed that only 22 men had actually reached the Breach and met the Indians face on but it had been enough, The Battle was won and Venables and the Light Company were cheered by the British Army and the Indians called Venables Sabut Jung, which translates Daring in War. After this Venables and the Regiment enjoyed Garrison duties in Calcutta for ages and were posted to British Ceylon in 1720 by order of newly Promoted Governor Sven Daggersteel, Venables and his men were posted the for six months and were then sent back to the Carribean. On Arrival in the Carribean Venables was promoted to Major, and was posted with EITC Forces at Port Royal, Though the next six years are rather shady in the fact that not much is known about what he did. Venables though burst back into Public view in 1727, Now a Colonal and Earl, Richard had captured Padres Del Fuego for British Rule, He was awarded a beautiful pair of Golden Dueling Pistols by Lord Johnathan Goldtimbers, The new Governor of Padres, For his extreme Bravery... The Terror shocked the Carribean, Port Royal, Tortuga and Padre went up in huge Explosions that were said to be seen from miles away, Many were shocked to Find Richard, Goldtimbers and Commodore Blastshot rowing away from the scene and some said that it was the EITC that had caused the explosion... Afterwards Venables was sent to India as newly appointed Governor of Bengal, he brought Bengal Directly Under EITC control which would remain so until the Seven Years War when Calcutta would be burnt to the Ground by Rebel Indian Forces. Venables Remain the Governor to this day... Trivia *Richard is based off a minor Character in the Richard Sharpe book Sharpes Fortress known as Ensign Venables. *Richards second name Augustus was in honour of his players great grandfather. *Richard is portrayed by Scott McMillan who also portrayed Jack Harkness. *The 74th Regiments actual historic founding was in 1777 during the American Revolution. *Venables is 57 years old currently. *Venables son Ishamel Venables was named Ishamel after an old friend of Venables in India. *Venables had two sons, and three daughters. *Venables had been married twice, the first to Chelsea Hawkins who died of Yellow Fever in 1728 and Sarah Exavier who he married in 1731. *Venables Sword was taken as a trophy from General Carlos del Saint Arco in 1734. Category:People